


Compliments

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Tooth Rotting Fluff, compliments, really short, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: A Drabble based on a thing I saw on Pinterest.Virgil cannot handle Compliments.
Relationships: Platonic LAMP
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this https://pin.it/x5didsq6a2p545  
> and written quickly and impulsively.

Roman was just… so  **_mad._ ** Virgil just kept going against every one of his ideas. Every. One. And he always had some kind of snarky answer. Never caught off guard. 

Every insult was turned around. Every challenge met, and then some. 

And then it hit him. It hit him with the force of a slap to the face, and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before. Patton had told him Virgil’s weakness. 

Roman forced a last smile onto his face. “You’re going down, Virgil.”

Virgil smirked. “Do your worst, Princey.”

Roman waited, just enough for dramatic effect. 

“You’re as cute as a button.”

The shock spread across Virgil’s face, and for a solid three seconds he was dumbfounded. Then he collapsed to his hands and knees. 

“You know I don’t know how to respond to compliments…!” He whined, angling his face accusingly at Patton. 

“You should always tell the truth, kiddo. Especially when it’s nice! And you know…” Patton’s smile widened, and his eyes sparkled. “You’re always trying to keep us safe, and you do such a good job! So you deserve some compliments too.”

“Agh!” Virgil cried out, clutching his stomach as if he had been stabbed. 

“Your eyeshadow matches your outfit, and you’ve made even the emo aesthetic look good.” Roman said, lifting his chin triumphantly. 

Virgil groaned again, but a smile was spreading across his face. 

“Not to mention, you’re the only side capable of following my logic,” Logan said, looking over the top of his book. 

Virgil slumped against the floor and rolled onto his back. “You’ve killed me. I’m dead. I hope you’re all happy now.”

“Almooooost…” Patton said, kneeling next to Virgil and reaching out to cup his face in his hands. 

Virgil turned bright red. 

“You’ve gotten all these nice compliments, but now you have to receive them.” Patton said, not letting go of Virgil. 

Virgil bit his lip, giving Patton a pleading look and waiting several long seconds. Patton didn’t give in at all. 

“Fine.” Virgil turned away so he didn’t have to look anyone in the eye. “Thank you.” 

Patton flopped on top of Virgil in a hug. “You’re welcome! And it’s all true.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, write me a quick comment!


End file.
